


Soldiers, Free To A Good Home

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1940s AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had seen it in the local newspaper. “Adopt a soldier” the headline read in the classified section between Mr. Bonaman’s call for workers for the grocery store and the want ad for factory workers on the other side of the state. “Our boys are risking their lives overseas and what better way to show them there are people who appreciate and support them then by sending them encouragements and care packages.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this awhile ago on tumblr. There's been some interest in the post so I decided to throw it up here too.

Soldiers, Free to a Good Home

xXx

She had seen it in the local newspaper. **“Adopt a soldier”** the headline read in the classified section between Mr. Bonaman’s call for workers for the grocery store and the want ad for factory workers on the other side of the state. **“Our boys are risking their lives overseas and what better way to show them there are people who appreciate and support them then by** **sending them encouragements and care packages.”** Darcy thought it was a wonderful idea, so one Saturday she packed herself into her father’s Oldsmobile and made the three hour trip four towns over to the home of the woman who’d put out the ad and signed up all twenty-eight children in her second grade class. In return the older woman gave her list of names; names of soldiers for her kids to send things to.

The following Monday her twenty-eight students filed into the shabby little three room school house in the center of Puente Antiguo and after the first bell she set about explaining the new assignment. The students seemed genuinely excited at the idea and quickly set about writing letters and drawing pictures for the soldiers overseas. With everything being rationed it was a little harder to send food and supplies, but the kids and teachers did the best they could. After a week of work collecting drawing and homemade gifts Darcy packed up everything in a few shipping boxes and drove them out to the post office in the next town over (because the one in her hometown wasn’t big enough to handle everything) and shipped off the packages to the names on the list.

Within the month they started receiving answers. Not everyone got answers, but they children understood that the soldiers were very busy protecting them and they only hoped that someone had received their carefully crafted gifts. Even little Lucy the shiest and most quiet child in her class seemed excited about the prospect of someone receiving what she’d sent. Months passed and her class calmed down as the replies stopped coming in. Lucy still clung to hope that someone would reply and for her sake Darcy hoped they did. It was rare for the young girl to put herself out there for anyone; having spent most of her young life with her elderly grandparents she was a reserved child who had trouble communicating.

It wasn’t until the following year(her student now third graders), a few weeks from summer break and nine months after the official end to the war that Darcy found out exactly why little Lucy was so anxious to get a reply.

Sargent Barnes was tall and handsome with an air of cockiness strapped on like armor around his uniform. She could see it in his eyes though, the shadows of things he wished he’d never been privy too. He swaggered into her classroom at recess one afternoon and shot her a charming smile. “Can I help you?” she asked him as he stepped up to her desk.

“Hopefully.” He replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an open envelope. “I’m looking for Lucy Ravenwood.” He told her. “She sent me something last year and I thought it might be a good idea to return it to her.” he reached into his pocket again and pulled a small stuffed toy, one Darcy recognized immediately.

“Mr. Peepers.” She said with a smile, taking the little yellow chick from him. She looked back up at him in surprise. “She sent this to you?” he nodded.

“Yes ma’am. Said it always made her feel safe, keeping watch for her while she slept. She thought I could use someone to watch my back for me too.” Darcy laughed.

“Oh my adorable little Lucy.” She murmured to herself. “Here.” she said handing him the toy back. “Wait here Sargent,”

“Barnes, James Barnes.”

“I’ll go get her Sargent Barnes.”

James watched as she left, making her way out the way he’d come in. Within a few minutes Darcy returned holding the hand of a little raven haired girl with brig brown eyes and plump cheeks. The little girl looked up at him as they entered and a smile lit her face when she noticed the toy in his hand.

“Mr. Peepers!” she exclaimed, releasing Darcy’s hand and running up to James. He crouched down and held out his hand with the toy in it for her to take, which she did, pulling it close and hugging it tightly.

“He’s very important so I thought I should make sure he got back to you. He was very good soldier, had my back they whole time he was with me.”

“Really?” James nodded. “Thank you for bringing him home.” She told him, her shyness seemingly forgotten in her excitement. “I’m glad he could help.” James smiled at her and after a few more minutes of talking, Darcy told Lucy to put Mr. Peepers in her cubby and go back outside to finish recess. Lucy did as she was told but not before giving James a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They smiled after her as she ran back outside. “She must really like you. I don’t think I’ve ever heard her talk so much in one sitting.” James laughed.

“What can I say, I just have a way with the ladies.” She laughed.

“I’m sure.” She replied. “Thank you for bringing her toy back. I could tell something was bothering her; it seems pretty obvious now why.”

“Glad I could help.” He replied as they walked together toward the door. “I was on my way home and we had to make a stop off not far from here, so I thought I’d deliver it in person.”

“Oh, where is home?” she asked.

“Brooklyn.”

“You’ve got a ways to go Sargent Barnes.”

“Please, Call me Bucky, and yes I do, but I think it’ll be worth the wait.”

“Well, Bucky.” She began as they stopped outside the school. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” He tipped his hat as he put it back on.

“Like wise. And if you’re ever in New York and need a guide around the city, look me up.”

With that he walked away, the shadows that followed him not quite so dark anymore.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by popular demand I have written a part two. Very fluffy, not much plot to be honest.

Soldiers, Free To A Good Home

Part II

xXx

New York was so different from New Mexico. It was loud and busy and full of people in a hurry to get where they were going. It took Darcy awhile to get used to it, but when she did she loved it. It was hard to believe that only six months before she had been teaching in a one room schoolhouse in the desert. 

She missed it sometimes. The peace and quiet, the simplicity, and of course the kids. But when opportunity knocks you don't tell it to go away. Her sister, now married to the love of her life and free to work on her research unobstructed, had moved here to New York to be with her husband and had invited Darcy along promising her a new start and a better life and so far she had both.

She'd gotten a job almost immediately at one of the schools, teaching young children, and after five months she was able to move out of her sister's home and find an apartment of her own. Well, at least she could, the concept of finding an apartment at all was proving a bit more difficult than she anticipated. 

"This building is very quiet, miss, mostly older residence, although we do have a couple of younger tenants living here too." The landlord's wife explained as she led Darcy up to the third floor. From there they walked the short distance down the hall and stopped in front of an old wooden door that looked like someone had taken a chain and beat it with it. The older woman unlocked the door and allowed Darcy to step in first. It wasn’t too bad. A small bedroom separated from the rest of the apartment by French doors. A bathroom on the opposite side and a small galley kitchen separated from the rest of the main apartment by an island. 

Darcy turned to speak with the older woman after having a look around, but was cut off when a pair of male voice floated in from the hallway. 

"Check it out, Mrs. Sandusky must be showing the apartment next door." One voice spoke, and although Darcy couldn't place it, she was almost certain she'd heard it before. 

"Looks like we might finally be getting a new neighbor." A second voice responded and the heavy footfalls of two large men sauntered toward them. The instant the first man peaked his head in the door she knew why his voice sounded familiar. 

"Sergeant Barnes?" She questioned with a smile. His face instantly lit up at the sight of her. 

"Miss Lewis." He exclaimed stepping into the apartment. The second man appears moments later, tall,blonde, and very put together. James turned to him, gesturing to her as he spoke. "Stevie, this is the teacher whose students sent us the care packages overseas."

"Stevie" lit up as well, a thousand watt smile turned on her as he stepped closer his hand out for her to take. "Well it's finally nice to meet you ma'am. I can't tell ya how much the boys appreciated getting those little packages." 

"I'm so glad to hear it."

Mrs. Sandusky cleared her throat then, drawing their attention back to her. "Why don't I let you three catch up and when you come back down we can discuss the apartment." She said with a small smile. She didn't wait for a response before leaving shooing them out and locking the door behind them. 

When she was gone Darcy turned back to the two men. "You lookin' for an apartment doll?" James asked. 

"I am, now that I'm a bit more settled I can afford to move out on my own."

"Oh yeah, how long ya been in the city?" 

"Six months." She replied following them to their apartment when they gestured for her to. Steve unlocked the door and they all stepped in, the men dropping their grocery bags on the kitchen counter and putting away the groceries. "My sister got married and moved here to be with her husband. She invited me to come along and here I am."

"Here you are." James smiled warmly. "So, are you still teaching?" 

She nodded. "Yes, I teach social studies over at St. Mary's." 

"Really? That our alma mater." James explained. "Man, the trouble we got into there." Steve blushed as James elbowed him playfully. "Right punk?" 

Darcy found herself curious by the clear embarrassment at the mention of their past antics. Before Steve could reply though, a knock sounded at the front door and James moved to answer it. 

A beautiful brunette stood on the other side looking put together in a purple dress and matching shoes. "Pegs." James greeted stepping asided to let her in. 

"James." She greeted in reply, an English lilt falling from her lips. She smiled when her eyes met Steve and she made her way up to him, sharing a kiss. When they pulled away she noticed Darcy. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear, how rude of me. Peggy Carter." She greeted holding a hand out for Darcy. Darcy took it with a smile. 

"Darcy Lewis." She replied.

"Lewis? That sounds familiar." Peggy replied.

"Darcy's the teacher whose students sent us the care packages." Steve explained. 

"Oh of course. The men really enjoyed opening those packages." 

"Yes, Steve was just telling me." She replied. "The kids really loved putting them together." 

Peggy smiled and they all chatted for a bit until Steve mentioned that they needed to get going if they were going to catch the train to Coney Island. Bucky looked hard pressed to leave and Peggy the bright young woman that she was knew exactly what to do. 

"You should join us darling." She told Darcy as they descended the stairs. 

"That's a great idea." Bucky  lit up at the suggestion. 

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Darcy replied and Bucky shook his head. 

"You wouldn't be, I did promise you a tour, doll, and what better place to start than Coney Island." Bucky grinned at her and she watched the man, internal debate clear on her face. 

"You did promise me a tour." She finally conceded. 

"Excellent." Peggy exclaimed taking Steve's arm and leading the way out of the apartment building. Bucky offered Darcy his arm and she accepted with a light blush leading her after the other couple. 

xXx

Darcy laughed. "Please tell me he's exaggerating." 

The look on Bucky's face told her Steve wasn't. "It was not my best moment." 

The four friends made their way through the crowds laughing and having a good time. Bucky and Steve had begun telling stories on each other trying to out embarrass the other in front of their date. So far it was pretty much tied but if Bucky's stories were anything to go by Steve was a little shit. 

"I say we hit the cyclone." Bucky suggested. 

Steve literally paled. "Shut up jerk." He replied guiding Peggy in the opposite direction. Darcy laughed as she watched them go, leading Bucky off toward the game booths. 

"Come on, let them have their privacy, huh?" She suggested.

"Yeah, alright." Bucky consented. 

They walked the aisles of booths just generally enjoying each other's company until Bucky's attention was drawn to a particular game. Darcy watched rather amused as he spent far too much money to win her prize worth a tenth of what he paid. She said nothing though, accepting the adorable plush teddy bear with a smile and kiss on his cheek in thanks. 

"Come on." She said taking Bucky's arm as they continued down the aisles. "Let's grab a snap shot." She continued pulling him into a photo booth just off the boardwalk. Bucky smirked taking a seat on the bench. Before Darcy could take the seat beside him he pulled her into his lap, arms around her waist. 

When the photo strip was developed Darcy held it out for Bucky to see then tucked it into her purse for safekeeping. “You know Steve and I used to save up for weeks to come up here. One time we spent the entire day up here and got so caught up that we missed the last train and had to sleep on the beach. Our Ma’s were pissed.”   

“My big sister is an astrophysicist and she’s always been fascinated with the stars. When we were kids we used to go out into the desert at sunset and spend the whole night just watching the stars in total darkness. Some of my best childhood memories are from our little spot out in the middle of nowhere.” 

“A lot different than the city, huh?” Bucky asked. She nodded.

“You can’t see the stars here.”  She explained. “I don’t hate it though, this place is different in a good way. It’s busy and exciting and there’s always something happening.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Glad you're settling in well doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this prompt a while ago and just recently people took notice and I have to say the response has been amazing. All of these talented authors have really put a great effort into making these stories and while it wasn't anyone's intention, after the last three months of shittyness in my personal(medical) life, all the hype really lifted my spirits! So please check out the other works they are fantastic!  
> [Adopt a Soldier Prompt](http://bulmavegotaku.tumblr.com/post/141762454553/adopt-a-soldiersliding-doors)


End file.
